Our Happily Ever After
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: The old hag strikes again, and Tsukasa has to give up Tsukushi. and yet when she gets home, she's got another surprise waiting for her. what'll she do this time? rated mainly for language and as a "just in case." my first fanfic for this series.


Heya peoples. Umm I'm new to this archive…since I only just realized the wonder that is Hana Yori Dango, so wish me luck on my first fanfic for this series. Ummm, I hope you like it.

Oh! Right! And I don't own HYD in any way shape or form, or else I wouldn't be writing this, now would I? Well, unless I was crazy or I felt like writing crack but still, you get my point.

* * *

(9:00 PM, Makino Tsukushi POV)

They all knew the old hag played dirty. But this was beyond dirty.

This was… "Tsukushi! I'm so glad you're home!" Makino's mother said. "This young man has asked for your hand in marriage!" in her mind, she was no doubt thinking about the money her daughter would be marrying into.

"So how about it?" She asked, motioning to the old man sitting across from me. "Domyouji-sama actually got married just last week, it's about time you moved on as well!"

He reeked of the old hag's perfume. She probably slept with him to get him to agree with this. She probably slept with everyone, which would explain why she treats her own children like crap.

Yeah, yeah. I'm being really mean for Makino Tsukushi, but you know what? My boyfriend was just forced into a marriage with one of my best friends, Shigeru. The whole group is rather unhappy about it, but the old bat had half of us at gunpoint when she forced Domyouji to walk the aisle.

The bitch even had the nerve to tell them to smile for the camera!

Aargh. We all wished them the best of luck a week later, seeing as Tsubaki said herself that there was no longer anything we could do but be proud for having put up such a good fight that her bitch of a mother had to resort to these tactics.

But nooooo, that wasn't enough. She had to send another old bat after me too huh?

"I need some time to myself, mom. Can I get back to you guys later?" I was assured that I could have two weeks to think, seeing as it was such an "important decision." Basically, it meant the old hag wanted things done fast.

Damn bitch.

* * *

(11:00 PM, Makino Tsukushi POV)

I headed to the school for a good cry. I don't even understand why, but for some reason I just started walking and I ended up there. With nothing better to do I stepped into Eitoku, upset, angry, and ready to beat the first person I saw into a pulp.

A janitor was pushing a cart of cleaning supplies around. He was the only one in the whole building. Typical, don't show the rich brats the dirty work.

I headed for the emergency stairs. At least there, I could be alone to think…right? Even walking towards there I started to feel better. Maybe I should just move here, I seem to be coming more and more often anyways. But hey, if it makes you fell better…

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied. The anger starting to leave me as I looked into the smiling eyes of Hanazawa Rui.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked him. It wasn't often his smiles reached his eyes…if he even smiled at all. "And why are you here?!?!?" Almost having forgotten just how bad the home situation was, I began to slip into further conversation. Not sure why though.

"Couldn't sleep." He said, as though that were a reasonable explanation for everything.

"And you are happy because?"

"I got permission." I raised my eyebrows, as though to say "for what?" I figured of all people, Rui would get the message.

He did. And he laughed. "You're so adorable when you do that!" He pulled me closer to him, and pushed my eyebrows back into their original positions. "But I think you look absolutely gorgeous like this."

I stared at him, somewhat lost. He had been like this ever since the gunpoint marriage, and I was just starting to get used to it. But of course, I didn't notice until today…I didn't notice how they made me feel.

"Permission?" I asked, understanding that more prying was in order, if I was going to get any information out of the still sleepy Hanazawa Rui. That and it got my mind off of my speeding heartbeat.

He smiled at me and said, "Story time, huh?"

* * *

(7:00 PM [flashback], Hanazawa Rui POV)

"What are you going to do now?" I asked Tsukasa. We were both rather upset that our girl (now that Tsukasa's married I reminded him that I still had a thing for Tsukushi. We fought over it to begin with, but eventually it got boring and we realized it didn't help a bit.)

"I don't know! The old hag sent an old white guy to marry Tsukushi! And she made sure that her family is living in extremely poor conditions just so they wouldn't have any other choice!" He fumed, and stomped around the room, and of course (being Tsukasa) he fumed some more.

"All I need to do is make it so that she can't marry the other dude. I mean I know she won't want to, but if I can make it so that she can't marry him…"

I laughed. "I think the old dude to make sure that you _can't_ marry Tsukushi." More laughter. Laughter was easier than crying over the fact that the woman you gave up to your best friend was being married off to an old guy who would make her life a living hell (or more so than it already was, anyways.)

And then a scary thing happened. Tsukasa had a mature moment.

"That's right. I need her to get married to someone else. Someone richer than the old bat's lackey." I stared at him in confusion.

"But you're already married…"

He smiled. "But your not."

* * *

(11:15 PM [end flashback], Hanazawa Rui POV)

"Wait…so he…" I leaned in and kissed her.

"I still love you Kushi-chan," smiling at how I had somehow managed to chop up her already cute name into something cuter.

"Hanaza…" I held one finger to her lips.

"Just Rui now." She nodded, understanding. Our fingers became an entangled mess and for a few moments, the Eitoku stairs were ours once again, with only the stars to witness our acts of love.

"Rui…" she said, her face tilted upwards from it's resting place in my lap. I smiled, and squeezed her right hand a little tighter, and played with her hair just a little more. "My Rui…"

I smiled even more, glad that it was too dark to make out any facial expressions. I whisked into my arms completely and gave her another mind-blowing kiss.

"I know it's selfish…but I'm almost glad it turned out this way," she smiled at me, forgetting her other troubles for a few more moments.

"I mean Shigeru should be happy about the marriage right? And Tsukasa…well…umm Nishikado is always talking about how Shigeru's a lot like me, so…"

I kissed her. Partially to shut her up, but mainly because I felt like it.

"Today is just for us, okay?" I pulled her closer.

"Today is our happily ever after."

* * *

Umm… So thanks for reading! (If you got this far I'm guessing you read it. LOL.) If you're feeling nice, leave me a review to tell me how it was, okay? Pretty please?

If you have a prompt that your to lazy to write, I'm looking for something to do while I wait for my muse to wake up. I can't seem to write anything but one-shots these days.

Haha. Anyways, thanks again. Hope to see you guys soon!


End file.
